


Prom Night.

by Krose_16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Anniversary, Feels, First Time, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Porn With Plot, Prom Night, Sciles, Smut, Teenagers, cuteness, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krose_16/pseuds/Krose_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott have their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night.

Scott sat back in his chair, listening to the music pump through the DJ’s booth and into the crowded gym. His eyes scanned the mass of bodies until they landed on the one person he was scooting for. 

His boyfriend, of a year, was making light conversation with Lydia; someone they had both grown closer to over time. A smile graced his lips as he tuned in his hearing and listened to the way Stiles talked, words flowing from his mouth with ease. 

After a few more moments of listening to the beautiful voice, he finally got to his feet and staggered through the teens. He wrapped both muscular arms around Stiles’ waist and kissed his cheek; smile growing when he saw pink rise in the pale cheeks that belonged to his boyfriend.

“I have a surprise for you, baby.” He whispered in his ear so only Stiles could hear him.

Stiles turned to his lover and nodded, not bothering to ask about the surprise because he knew Scott wouldn’t tell him, no matter how much he begged for him too. 

Scott laced his fingers with Stiles’ and gently tugged on his arm until he was in step with him and they were making their way to Stiles’ jeep. 

They drive into the woods, where the surprise was, in a comfortable silence. Both men were anxious as to what was about to happen; Stiles wanting to know what the surprise was and Scott was anxious to see his reaction.

When the jeep came to a complete stop, Scott was quick to remove himself from the vehicle and open the door for Stiles. He wanted everything to go perfect for the man he loved.

“What’s going on, Scotty?” Stiles asked once they had started walking down a small path. Scott simply grinned and gripped Stiles’ hand.

“Well, it’s prom night and our one-year anniversary. I wanted to give you something special because I love you,” Scott stopped when they reached their destination. 

Candle lit lanterns hung from the tree branches, several blankets laid among the leaves with pillows upon them, and rose petals scattered around. All in all, it was a beautiful scene to take in. 

“Scott,” Stiles gasped as he took in everything that was in front of him. “This is beautiful.”

Red dusted Scott’s cheeks and continued down his neck and chest. “I had some help from the others. I remember you saying something about how you want your first time to be perfect and romantic. So, uh, this is my attempt. We could always go back to prom if you don’t- “

Scott’s ramble was silenced when Stiles pressed his lips against his in a gently kiss. “Scott, shut up. I love it. And I love you.”

Scott broke away from the embrace to lead them to the bed of blankets on the ground. Tipping off his shoes, he sat on the makeshift bed and pulled on Stiles’ arm. Stiles smiled lovingly at his boyfriend before taking a seat on his lap.

Their lips immediately found one another in a tango that only the two of them knew, hands mapping out the others bodies as if this was the last time they would touch each others bodies in such a way. 

Scott’s fingers slowly made work of the tie, pulling it away from Stiles’ slender neck and then taking his time to undue the buttons; the jacket having been long forgotten in the jeep from earlier. 

The man above him let his eyes flutter close when those tan hands roamed over his bare skin, running up from his stomach to push the shirt off his shoulders and arms. As Scott started to tenderly leave dark marks on his pale flesh, he allowed his own fingers to make hast of removing Scott’s tie and shirt; both of them now bare from the waist up.

“Is it okay if I lay you down?” He asked Stiles in advance before he flipped them over. The small nod he got in response was enough for him to maneuver them so that he was now hovering over the teen. 

Their hands shook as they discarded of their pants and boxers; both boys now bare in the moonlight. 

Scott, still above Stiles, kissed down his chest and let the pad of his thumbs tease at his lovers’ nipples. The little gasp of air that came from the man below him encouraged him to take it further, blindly reaching out to grab at the bottle of lube he had stashed earlier. 

Stiles watched with wide eyes as Scott squeezed a small amount of lube onto his fingers. His doe eyes watching his boyfriends every movement, mesmerized by the way the moonlight bounced off his tan skin and his eyes would flash the beautiful alpha red. 

“Tell me if I need to stop, okay?” He stroked Stiles’ upper thigh and stared down at him to make sure he was okay. When he got the nod of okay, he pushed Stiles’ legs up so that they were bent near his chest and lightly run his finger over the puckered hole.   
He slowly, but gently, pushed the tip of his finger inside the tight hole; holding back a moan as the hole seemed to tighten even more around his finger. He carefully inserted the rest of his finger and massaged the velvet walls of his lover.

It didn’t take Stiles long until he adjusted to the intrusion, him having done this to himself before. He found himself pushing himself back on the werewolf’s finger with the need for more than just the one finger. 

“Okay, baby. I got you.” Scott murmured into his hip before biting down on the junction and sliding a second finger in beside the first one. 

A moan erupted from Stiles and his hips bucked up involuntarily. He withered on the blankets when he felt the stretch of three fingers. They moved in and out of his hole with at a slow pace, leaving the boy to whine.

“Scott, please. I’m ready.” Scott listened for a lie because he didn’t want to hurt Stiles. When he deemed there was no tick in his heartbeat, he removed his fingers and wiped them on one of the blankets. 

He shifted so that he was firmly on his knees and one of Stiles’ legs were draped over his shoulder. He gripped the head of his cock, spreading his pre-come along the length before placing the tip at the now stretched asshole. 

His eyes, now a blood red, made contact with the whiskey colored ones beneath him. Keeping eye contact with the human, he gradually thrusted the head of his cock past the rim of muscle. He watched Stiles’ face contort into one of pain and pleasure when he finally bottomed out, his balls resting against his ass cheeks. 

Stiles grasped Scott’s hand in his when the teen started to rock his hips into his, forcing the whimpers and moans from him. With the courage he had worked up, he rolled his hips with Scott’s and opened his mouth to speak.

“So good, Scotty. You’re so good to me.” He knew his boyfriend had a thing for being praised and he used it to his advantage. As soon as the words of praise slipped off the tip of his tongue, Scott’s hips started to make faster movements.

Stiles lifted his ass slightly off the ground, using his free foot to ground himself, and moaned loudly at the new angle. Scott’s cock was now hitting his prostate with every thrust.

“Right there, ah. Oh Scott, yes. P-Please…” Stiles didn’t know what he was begging for but Scott did. He squeezed his mate’s hand tightly and picked up his pace, almost slamming into Stiles. 

He wrapped his lean fingers around the base of Stiles’ cock and tugged it a few times, helping to bring his lover to the brink. “Let go, Stiles. Come for me, baby.” He nibbled on his earlobe and with one last swipe across the tip of Stiles’ shaft, his baby was coming in spurts of white; covering his hand and their chests.

The hole he was fucking into clenched tightly around his dick causing Scott to lose all control he had left. He threw his head back with a low growl as white ribbons filled his lover and their mixed scent filled his nostrils. 

While still trying to recover, he slowly disconnected himself from Stiles and grabbed one of the many blankets to wipe them down. 

“I love you, Scott. Thank you for doing this.” He motioned around the setting with his hands before cupping Scott’s face and bringing him in for a chaste kiss. 

Scott smiled brightly and snuggled into the other man, arms holding him close to his chest as he moved to lay on his back and stare at the stars. 

“I love you, too. And I want you to marry me.” The lazy smile never left his face, only growing in size as he felt his partner nod his head against his skin and kiss the flesh of his sternum. 

It wasn’t a big proposal but it was enough for the two teens. As long as they had each other, it didn’t matter how they went about themselves. They were happy and it was perfect.


End file.
